universalstudiosthemeparkfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Universal Studios Germany
The World's Tweleth Universal Studios and The Second Universal Studios In Europe Is European and The Park Opened Spring 2015 in Bottrop,Germany After Universal Studios Paris Resort on Kyle's 30th Birthday and It's Right Near Disneyland Berlin Resort and It has 2 Parks Named Universal Studios and Universal's Islands of OpproTOONities and 1 Universal City Walk and 1 Indoor Water Park and Alot of Universal Resort Hotels *Production Central *Hollywood *New York *San Francisco *World Expo *Sci-Fi City *Krustyland *Springfield *London *The Wizarding World of Harry-Potter (Diagon Alley). *Jurrasic Park *Port Of Entry *The Lost Continent *The Hobbit Land *Lord of the Rings Land *The Wizarding World of Harry-Potter (Hogsmeade). *Water World *Amity Village *Snoopy Studios *Sesame Street *Hello Kitty Fashion Avenue *Seuss Landing *Nickelodeon Universe *VeggieTales World *Bugs Bunny's Looney Tunes Land *Cartoon Network Land *PBS Kids Land *Alvin and the Chipmunks World *Aardman Animations Studios Land *Thomas The Tank Engine Land *Toon Lagoon Paradise *The Old West *Cartoonland Airport *Tot Town *Land of Oz *Lagoon (The Universal Studios Lagoon and The Magical Oceania and The Cartoonia Ocean). * Ice Age Land * Hanna Barbera Land * Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs Land * Hunger Games Land * Godzilla Land * King Kong Land * Twilight Land * The Smurfs Land * Planet of the Apes Land * Percy Jackson Land * Star Trek Land * Avatar Land * Divergent Land * Stardust Land * The Spiderwick Chronicles Land * Sleepy Hollow Land * Rango Land * The Godfather Land * Grease Land * Mission Impossible Land * Transformers Land * DC Comics Land * Garfield Land * Titanic Land * The Land Before Time Land * The Lorax Land * Hop Land * Ted Land * Despicable Me Land * Fosters Home For imagnary freends city * Angry Birds Land * Strawberry Shortcake Land * G.I. Joe Land * Hasbro Land * James Bond Land * Mattel Land * Power Rangers Land * The Expendables Land * Willy Wonka Land * The Matrix Land * Fast & Furious Land * 300 Land * The Hangover Land * Pacific Rim Land * The Pirates! Land * Epic Land * Nintendo Land * Sega Land * Capcom Land * Namco Land * Ubisoft Land * Activision Blizzard Land * Microsoft Land * Game of Thrones Land * Breaking Bad Land * The Walking Dead Land * Dora the Explorer Land * SpongeBob SquarePants Land * The Penguins of Madagascar Land * Chicken Run Land * Shrek Land * Shark Tale Land * Madagascar Land * Over the Hedge Land * Bee Movie Land * Kung Fu Panda Land * Monsters vs. Aliens Land * How to Train Your Dragon Land * Megamind Land * Puss in Boots Land * Rise of the Guardians Land * The Croods Land * Turbo Land * Mr. Peabody & Sherman Land * Wallace and Gromit Land * Flushed Away Land * Alien Land * Alien vs. Predator Land * Prometheus Land * Predator Land * The Last Airbender Land * Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles Land * The Maze Runner Land * Night at the Museum Land * Ghostbusters Land * Ghost Rider Land * Hotel Transylvania Land